


Late Night Visitors

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [12]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Captain America #332, Double Anal Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony walks into his bedroom to see a very unusual sight...





	Late Night Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combinatorics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135359) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 



> **Code Name:** Classic ~ (Round 8)
> 
> Not my first time writing a threesome, but my first writing a fivesome. My second time writing a sex scene that isn't just implied. I think I did pretty well.

Tony walks through his bedroom door, coffee in one hand and STARKPad in the other. A noise draws his eyes up from the pad. The coffee is nearly dropped on the floor at the sight.

Steve Rogers was on his bed. He looked younger then when he last saw him, before he ran away a criminal. The Steve on his bed was clean shaven. He had gotten hold of some seen some footage of what he was not meant to, and Steve has a beard now.

He supposes it is logical that Steve could have shaved his beard, but… that was hardly the weird part.

The weird part was him. He sees himself, a lot younger than he is now, laying across the bed getting fucked by Steve. He looks like he did when he was… 20 maybe? It was frankly hard to tell with the way he was withering under Steve.

How was this happening? Stuff like this was not possible, he was damn sure of that. Younger versions of yourself do not just materialise on your bed getting fucked by a younger version of your old crush.

Did he spill something in his coffee? Was that what this was? Tony carefully brings his cup to his nose. It still smelt like strong coffee. But then again, coffee has a strong smell. Not to mention the countless odourless chemicals he has in his lab.

It was probably smart not to even bother pondering the why of this happening. No doubt this was another one of the universe’s cruel jokes.

Maybe Hammer got his hands on some Shield LMD’s and set them to wipe him out, and instead they had ended up screwing on his bed. But why would LMD’s have sex it is a little beside the point.

Someone clears their throat loudly and he looks up to find the young Steve looking at him in question. He swears if this Steve is going to kick him out of his bedroom to fuck younger him…

“I had counted on you joining us, Tony. You going to stand there all night or what” Steve says, it really sounded like it is him.

Something tells him he probably shouldn’t do this; that somehow something about this was a bit off. He doesn’t even know how any of this was real. But he finds himself walking closer to them.

“Hold his legs open for me” Steve says, pulling out slightly.

To do as asked Tony finds himself having to straddle his younger version’s chest.  He holds his younger self’s legs open for Steve. He would feel awkward about shoving his ass into his younger self’s face, but he appeared to like it.

Tony watches as Steve runs a finger where his dick and other Tony’s hole met. The legs is his grasp twitched and trembled at every pass at his rim.

Large hand grab his waist and move his forward, lining up his dick with his younger self’s. Steve makes eye contract with him and he watches transfixed as bends over to lazily lick at the two dicks. There is a grin Steve’s face as he gets drool everywhere, making wet smacking sounds as he licks up his mess.

Moving lower Steve leaves their dicks behind in favour of the other Tony’s entrance. He sucks around where their bodies join, slowly slipping a finger in alongside his dick. Tony can hear his other self’s moans behind him.

How was Steve possible? It cannot be human to bend like that. Is he just ignoring that fact he is full of bones? Trust Steve to be stubborn about basic human biology. It is like he follows some sort of noodle physics.

“Wanna share him, Tony? Fit your dick next to mine as we split him open?” Tony bites back his moan as Steve talks between licks. “I know he wants that, wants his hole stretched nice.”

It is almost obscene as Steve hooks his fingers in the other Tony’s hole and pulls it wider, “He is so hot and tight. So good. He feels so good.” He unhooks he fingers, slicks them up with more lube and goes back to shocking them back and forth up other Tony’s entrance. “He is nearly ready for you, Tony. Ready to be filled” A happy noise of what he assumes to be agreement comes from behind him.

He does not know how much time passes as he watches Steve work other Tony’s entrance. The slick noises go straight to his aching dick arched against his belly. His dick throbs as he imagines slipping into that tight heat.

“He’s ready, lay down on your side” Steve says. He legs go of the legs as he moves to lay down. Steve shifts other Tony into position.

The other Tony reaches behind himself to pull Tony closer, and Tony lines himself up next to Steve.

It is tight and warm and yes. Tony groans as he fucks into his other self. The glide of Steve against him is amazing, they are not exactly synced and the mix of directions pulling on his cock feels wonderful.

He lets himself get lost in the feeling, grasping the other Tony for leverage.

A rough hand slides over his ass. “Keep going” a voice behind him commands. Tony turns to look behind himself to see who was behind him.

Like twins, two beared Steve stand side by side, eyeing him hungrily.

There were three Steves now? Tony sighed. If someone is playing with some fort of portal gun and hadn’t invited him, he was going to be very disappointed. How was this even possible? Was the world going to fall apart because it had three Steves?

One looked fairly causal in appearance wearing a blue jumper and jeans. The other was wearing a strange black costume with red and white stripes across his chest. It was the latter who was touching him, his hands covered by large red gloves.

The first breaded Steve starts stripping off his clothes silently, piling them neatly on the floor. He was silent as he went about his task, his face serious.

The other beared Steve smiled at him as he moved his fingers deeper into the crease of his ass teasing. The younger Steve tosses the lube to him and it is caught with ease. Soon the gloved fingers are slicked up and rubbing lightly at his entrance. He continues pushing into the other Tony as a finger works him open.  

Tony is caught between wanting to fuck forwards into the other Tony or back onto the large gloved fingers.

The bed dips above his head as the first bearded Steve moves onto the bed. He runs a hand through Tony’s hair as he strokes himself above his face.

The Steve above him lowers his dick to his lips, and he takes him in eagerly. He tries to fit in as much as he can but the angle makes it somewhat difficult. He grasps the base of the dick to steady it as sucks it.

The gloved fingers are removed from his and repulsed with something thicker. Tony tries to arch back on to it, earning him a grumble from the other Tony.

Slowly the second bearded Steve fills him with his cock. Tony moans at the stretch. It was so good. He just needed Steve to move a bit faster.

Tony wakes up suddenly, bolting upright. He looks around his dark room, making out the familiar shapes of his bedroom furniture.

It was a dream. “Fuck” he breaths out.

He buries his face in his hands with a sigh. He has not only dreamt up orgies but he has partaken in them, but that was… it was weird. He fucked himself. What was he to make of that? And three Steves?

And what was with the getup of the third Steve? His uniform was almost completely coal black save for the large trapezoid on his chest with red and white stripes. And that singular black star on his right pec?

“This is all your fault” he grumbles at his erection.

Tony reaches across the bed and picks up his STARKPad that laying there forgotten. It turns on at his touch and he squints at the brightness.

An article is open on the screen, “Did Marvels predict the fall of America’s home hero?”

He skims threw the article, the occasional line sounding familiar. He must have been reading this before he fell asleep.

Apparently Marvels released a Captain America comic arc where the government put its foot down at Steve, claiming Captain America was theirs. That he had to do what they say, work for them and their comity overseeing superhero activities or give up Captain America entirely. Steve refused, of course, gave up being Captain America and became ‘The Captain’.

The Steve from his dream wearing the red, white and black was evidently this ‘Captain’.

The article is full of speculation on the Sokovia Accords and why Captain America did not sign. And they are not entirely wrong, he could see the similarities. He supposes the only difference is that the Steve in the Comic went to him for help. Tony sighs.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.
> 
> This was difficult, keeping track of all the Steves and Tonys it was hard not to get confused. I hope I wrote this out clear enough to read. I had to make a flow chart to write this. But it was good exercise.


End file.
